


Fighting Back

by JayeRedfox



Series: Trouble from the Past [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 18:48:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4403153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayeRedfox/pseuds/JayeRedfox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The final part in the series. I tried to throw a twist in as well.  There is violence in this, I consider it to be pretty mild though, as well as death. I may or may not do an epilogue. I'm not sure yet. Let me know if you want one or not :) </p><p>Thanks for sticking with the story so long! Enjoy the last part in the series!<br/>P.S. If you want to keep up on some of the stuff I write or want to see some other content I don't post here check out my imagines blog on tumblr.  Just go to imaginehuntingwizards.tumblr.com</p><p>Thanks again for reading! :)<br/>-JayeRedfox</p>
    </blockquote>





	Fighting Back

**Author's Note:**

> The final part in the series. I tried to throw a twist in as well. There is violence in this, I consider it to be pretty mild though, as well as death. I may or may not do an epilogue. I'm not sure yet. Let me know if you want one or not :) 
> 
> Thanks for sticking with the story so long! Enjoy the last part in the series!  
> P.S. If you want to keep up on some of the stuff I write or want to see some other content I don't post here check out my imagines blog on tumblr. Just go to imaginehuntingwizards.tumblr.com
> 
> Thanks again for reading! :)  
> -JayeRedfox

You were in a warehouse when you woke up. The ceiling was high and had broken glass panels. You awoke slowly and saw the metal endings of the bed you were tied to. Sitting up on the bed you saw Jessica sitting across from you. Shocked you tried to say something but you couldn’t and didn’t know why.

“Well, I guess the homewrecker is awake.” A tall woman walked out from behind a large divider. She was wearing a short bright pink dress.

“You know, I work hard to preserve only the most precious of loves.” She began walking around your bed eventually stopping behind Jessica to stroke her hair.

“And this one’s love with Sam Winchester is the most precious I’ve seen yet. Which is why I’ve decided to fight tooth and nail for this one. She’s quite pretty really. I see why young Samuel liked her so much. You on the other hand… I can’t quite put my finger on it. I mean you’re so violent, and pushy, you curse worse than a sailor. And you’re not even human! I bet Samuel doesn’t know that part. You’ve been lying to him all this time. How can you possibly call that love.” She was still stroking Jessica’s hair and giving you the dirtiest look ever.

You stared at the ground, your eyes begging her to stop talking. “I know you probably want me to shut up don’t you. Well no dice. So I’ll tell you a little bit about myself. I’m a fairy! And no not like that dumb fairy you humans call Tinkerbell. No I am a different sort of fairy. I bet you’re wondering why I’m not small and tiny. Well it’s because I absorb the life of those I kill and all that energy allows me to grow in size. It also makes it easier to blend in.”

The fairy walked back behind the divider and rolled in a cart. It was covered in a bunch of materials that brought dread to your core. “I wonder if a halfling like you can bleed? How long do you think you’ll hold out? I think it’ll at least be for five hours. Maybe longer, I hope it’s longer.”

“What’s wrong cat got your tongue? Alright then I’ll release you.” The fairy spread fingers at you. You felt the lump in your throat disappear and took a deep breath in.

“I want to hear you scream when I torture you anyway. Ooh! Better yet,” She picked up a sharp knife and placed it in Jessica’s hand, “I’ll have this little one do it for me. That’ll be quite the sight.”

“Shut up!” Was the first thing you said now that you had your voice back. 

The fairy led Jessica out of her chair and towards your place in the bed. She led Jessica’s hand to your face and dragged the knife down your cheek. Blood rolled down your cheek but you kept your mouth shut. You stared Jessica in the eyes. She couldn’t talk, whatever the fairy did to you earlier she did to Jessica too. The more the fairy made her cut into you the closer she got to being on the edge of tears. Eventually it became too much for her and tears poured down her face. She couldn’t stop what she was doing. And you found yourself forgiving her for everything. She can’t control herself and it’s not her fault.

“Looks like Sammy boy is late. It’s dark out, it’s been a good seven hours now and you haven’t even screamed once. My question is how are you doing it? Even a halfling like you should feel pain. Actually the real question is, why haven’t you freed yourself yet.”

“I don’t know. Guess I was having too much fun. Or maybe it’s because there’s a devil’s trap beneath the bed. Or because of the angel sigils on the divider over there. Even if those things weren’t there I still wouldn’t do it. My power's too destructive. She’d get caught in the line of fire.” You explained it all to the fairy. There was nothing you could do. Even if you could you wouldn’t, whether she was supposed to be dead or not Jessica was still an innocent bystander. Not to mention Sam probably wouldn’t forgive you.

You heard a loud thump from the other side of the warehouse. “Well, well, well, Samuel is a little late.” The fairy took the knife from Jessica and sent her out to face the boys. She wasn’t all that worried anyway. It’s not like Sam could kill her and Dean wouldn’t dare do anything to anger his brother. At least not something as big as killing her. And Castiel was powerless due to the angel sigils littered around the warehouse.

Sam, Dean, and Castiel got out of the Impala and went to the trunk. Castiel and Dean grabbed a couple of guns and headed for the door. Sam was holding Castiel’s angel blade. He didn’t want to use it, but it was the only way to save you.

They reached the door and slammed it open. On the other side stood Jessica Moore. She was holding a small knife and poised to fight. Dean went in first followed by Castiel and then Sam. Dean went in for a punch and was knocked across the room by her own punch to Dean’s gut. Castiel tried next but was stopped when she threw a lighter onto a circle of holy oil. The flames flew up from the ground and stopped Castiel in his tracks.

Sam looked at the girl he used to call his. He was horrified by the sight of her. She was covered in your blood and her eyes were empty and unloving. Her emotions virtually gone from her soul. She stalked towards Sam forcing him back. She kicked Sam in the gut and he fell to the ground. She climbed on top of him and raised her knife. She brought it down but Sam threw her off before it could make contact. He got up and raised the angel blade. “I don’t want to hurt you Jess.” Sam called out to her hoping she would stop.

“That’s good. Because I want to hurt you.” She ran at Sam once again. He grabbed her and used her momentum to his advantage. He dodged her charge and pushed her into the wall. 

“Jess, please stop!” Sam was begging now. The hurt and fear in his voice rising.

“Why should I? You’re here to kill me aren’t you?” Her voice was her own but it wasn’t at the same time.

“Kill the crazy bitch Sammy! What’s dead should stay dead! And it’s our job to make sure it stays that way.” Dean shouted at him from the ground. He was trying to get up but his sprained ankle was keeping him from helping.

Jessica got up and walked toward Sam. “Sam!!!” You shouted from behind the divider. You couldn’t stand the pain anymore and you couldn’t stand to hear Sam getting hurt.

Sam heard your scream and got whatever resolve he needed to finish the job. He grabbed Jessica by the arm and ran the angel blade through her stomach. The spell the fairy had over her broke and her eyes returned to life.

“Thank you Sam.” She gave him a small smile and life drained from her body. Her body went limp on the blade and Sam laid her body on the ground. He kissed her forehead and said “I’m sorry Jess, but I’ve someone else who makes me happy.”

Sam helped Dean up and then ran towards the divider. Dean went to release Castiel from the holy oil and Sam reached you only to see you covered in cuts and blood running down your body. What else he saw shocked him. There was grace glowing from your cuts trying to heal you. When one was healed the fairy would cut into you again.

The fairy whipped around and threw the knife she was cutting you with at Sam. She missed by inches and Sam ran the knife through her. 

“How? How could you kill her? She was your true love.” The fairy started coughing up blood between sentences.

“You said it yourself. She WAS my true love. I’ve found someone else I love more. And I’d do anything to save them.” The fairy disappeared in small particles eventually leaving the blade covered in both the Fairy’s and Jessica’s blood. 

When it was gone Sam immediately ran up to you and began cutting the rope from your arms and legs. You healed yourself completely and looked at Sam. Just behind him Castiel was helping Dean to the small room created by multiple screens.

“I understand now.” Castiel mumbled. His words made Sam turn around. 

“What do you mean Cas?” Sam asked. 

“It's not my place tell you.” Castiel nodded towards you.

“I’m a halfling Sam. Half angel, half demon. It’s not supposed to happen. Ever.”

“You’re… A demon? and an angel?” Sam looked at you astonished.

“Yeah. The angel that broke that rule. They were pulled from their vessel and killed. The demon left immediately after. I guess he knew he was gonna get captured and killed if anyone found out. My parents raised me after that. They always told me that I was technically still human. Since it was them used as the vessels they were convinced I was still human. Even if only in part.” You were staring at the ground. Waiting for Sam to start yelling at you. He never did. He only grabbed you and hugged you close to his chest. He kissed your hair and looked at you.

“I still love you.” Is all Sam said before he scratched out the devil’s trap and lead you back to the Impala with Dean and Castiel following close behind.

“So she’s part angel and demon?” Dean asked Castiel.

“Yes. It was and partly still is a sin punishable by death in heaven. But ever since the angels fell, I’ve heard it has happened a lot more.” Castiel spoke solemnly thinking about all the angels who were killed back then.

Castiel and Dean sat in the back of the Impala while you and Sam salted and burned Jessica’s body. 

“I’m sorry Sam.”

“It’s not your fault. Plus Dean was right. What’s dead should stay dead.”

“I love you Sammy.” You said leaning against his shoulder. He held you closer to him and you watched until the fire died out and everything was burned to ashes. 

You walked back to the Impala hand in hand with Sam. He drove to the motel and picked everything up from both rooms. You left immediately after that and headed back to the bunker. 

When you finally arrived at the bunker at five in the morning a few days later you and Sam finally had your talk.

“I’m sorry Sam. I understand now. I just-” Sam cut you off.

“It’s okay. You did nothing wrong. I think we both know that it was my fault. I didn’t understand how I was feeling. I was scared and confused and I got wrapped up in how to figure it all out. Solve things so we could go back to our lives. You know.” He looked you in the eyes.

You nodded and sat with him in the viewing room for the rest of the night. When Castiel and Dean found you the next morning. You and Sam were cuddled up on the couch with smiles on your faces.


End file.
